


slumber parties for beginners

by seagreen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagreen/pseuds/seagreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane, Roxy, Jade and Rose hold a slumber party. (Art fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	slumber parties for beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



 

TG: ok we gotta do each others hair now  
TG: thats like slumber party tradition  
TG: right mom  
TT: Honestly, I'm as new to the concept as you, Roxy.  
TT: I wasn't really the most gregarious of thirteen-year-olds. Not that I didn't have friends, but...  
TT: Jade was always rather too far away for this sort of thing.  
GG: thats why we're making up for lost time!!  
TG: ok lets see what else we gotta do  
TG: do we like prank call boys we like or something  
TG: maybe alien girls we like in ur case mom  
TG: or half bird ghost boys  
TG: or half glasses half dead horse robot guys or whatever ar even is these days  
TG: ok you know what lets just skip to the bit where we pillow fight in our underwear


End file.
